Light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer long-lasting and energy-efficient light sources, and have become more and more popular in illumination devices. Traditional LED light sources use LED driver of AD/DC converter to achieve low percent flicker and be compatible with a triode for alternating current (TRIAC) dimmer.
However, traditional LED drivers require complex circuit blocks to achieve a desired color and intensity tuning at the same time. These traditional LED drivers with complex circuit blocks have large sizes and, thus, cannot easily fit into small lamps and other small illumination devices.
Thus, there is a need for an LED light source having a compact and dimmable design with a low percent flicker, or low modulation index.